


Red Queen Prompts

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: Anon asked for Red Queen, 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Red Queen, 5

"It’s just your typical, hardcore casual sex,  
We’re single but we’re lovers, crazy for each other  
Just your typical, hardcore casual sex  
We’re wild under the covers, crazy for each other."

-My Darkest Days, "Casual Sex"

 

It smelled of pine sap and black leather, the tang of sex and sweat still hanging around them. A deep rumble of discontent vibrated the stagnant air in Ruby’s bedroom as Regina pulled from her arms and sat up on the bed to grin down at her sleepy wolf.

The brunette muttered something into the pillow that roughly translated into an inquiry as to what the mayor was doing, and got a chuckle and a kiss pressed to her bare shoulder in response. Finally, she rolled over, pulling the scarlet sheets with her, and lifted her eyes to meet Regina’s with a sleepy smirk: “You’d better not be leaving, Madame Mayor, I’d be forced to handcuff you to the bed.”

A well-sculpted eyebrow lifted in response, humour and challenge dancing in her dark chocolate eyes, “Mm, you promise?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Red Queen, 75

"I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it’s supposed to be  
You’re here with me  
Just show me this and I’ll believe  
I am beautiful with you."

-Halestorm, "Beautiful With You"

 

There was always that sliver of guilt that would creep into her subconscious, that voice that berated her and chided her for betraying her best friend each time she snuck into the castle, creeping past the guards and climbing the stairs to Regina’s bedchamber. But it wasn’t really betrayal, she wasn’t particularly aiding the Evil Queen, per se. Well, at least not in any way that hurt Snow, right?

It was really just a meeting, to assuage their mutual feelings of otherness and difference; a coming together in which they each got a bit of closure.

At least, that’s what Red thinks to herself as she slunks into Regina’s room, her paws silent on the stone floor, and crawls into a bed large enough to sleep four but currently only had one. 

“I would have expected you earlier, what with the full moon last night…your libido never could withstand its pull.”

Ruby straddles the queen, her long brown curls tumbling over her shoulders and across her breasts, tickling along the top of her stomach; “I couldn’t get away, Snow insisted I stayed the night.”

The growl comes from Regina, at the mention of Snow, and jealousy drives her fingers up, inside the wolf, to ram home the message that Red belongs to her and her alone, damn Snow White!

The werewolf gasps, digging nails into the woman’s shoulders where she’s resting her weight, and begins to urgently thrust against the offered digits. She hates herself sometimes: for the animal running through her veins, for the disconnect she felt from the rest of humanity, for the loneliness that separation forced upon her, but when Regina makes love to her she feels like the most beautiful thing in all the land; a creature, despite her darkness, that was worthy of love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me breathe you in  
And breathe the words in your mouth  
Inside you’re shivering, the silence shouts so loud  
I just want to… I just want to stay around  
And while my heart beats I promise I won’t let you down."

-Gareth Emery, "Concrete Angel"

 

The younger woman was warm, pressed up against her backside, holding her close and breathing hotly against the back of her neck; it was a comfortable position, with the wolf’s arm slung over her waist to hold her in close, their legs tangling. At some point in the night the sheets had been pushed aside, Ruby’s warmth enough for the both of them.

Regina moved a hand, her fingers touching reverently to Ruby’s deceivingly strong forearm, then sighed happily as she felt the werewolf spoon around her protectively even in deep sleep, the rumbling growl vibrating her ribs. 

Fate played a strange hand, having gathered together a fallen queen and a monster and setting them side by side; more alike than their obvious differences. And Regina finally found herself lulled back to sleep, the smell of pine and clean clothing surrounding her like the strong arms of their owner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Red Queen, accident

It had been a lot easier to control her wolven half as of late, what with Regina being all too happy to oblige her darker side.

Sometimes, she thinks of how furious Snow would be if she found out about her little ‘sessions’ with the Evil Queen (Regina, she reminds herself, because the Evil Queen is dead). Other times, she simply worries about what might happen if she lost control again.

The lips on the back of her neck drown her worries, though, and soon she’s growling into the darkness as Regina fucks her from behind. 

Her beautiful, perfect fingers jam just there, and twist just so, thrust just right. Ruby can feel the anger and ferocity building into her climax, tearing at the insides of her skull for release, digs her nails –nearly claws- into the back of the headboard (no one will see the damage, there), but then it’s only black after that.

When she comes to herself again, Regina is no longer in the bedroom with her. She panics, but only briefly, because the woman comes from the bathroom carrying gauze, addressing her in that sweet, dangerous voice, “You turned, dear, I had to knock you out.”

She begins to apologize, tears in her eyes, hating herself for her inability to control her inner beast, for hurting someone she… cared… about, but the cool palm against her racing heart slows the words, and she sits in silence as Regina bandages the gash on her forehead from where she’d struck the headboard when she collapsed.

A soft, affectionate kiss presses against her temple once the mayor has bound the wound, and the next words are affectionate… sweet, even, “My darling beast, you are safe here, all indiscretions are forgiven.”


End file.
